Shadows
by FNAF ShadowStriker
Summary: After the killing of a child outside the diner, the new owners had ShadowStriker commissioned. The first spring suit animatronic with an ID databank linked with the criminal database. Join Shadow as she learns and grows throughout the years, however danger lurks in the future! Will Shadow be able to prevent the events or will she fail trying.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi guys this is my first Fanfiction. just to warn you guys I'm not very good at writing but after reading fanfictions on this sight I was inspired to give it a shot. this fanfiction has strong language in it but mainly just "Damn and Shit."**

 **Anyway I don't own Five nights at Freddy's if I did it would of already had a movie ;)**

 **Read, rate and review. (Please be nice or I'll sick Shadow on you :)**

* * *

 **Fredbear's family diner – 1980.**

Inside Fredbear's family diner, two animatronics stand by the stage, the first is a large golden bear with a purple top hat on his head and a matching bow tie wrapped around his neck, in his right hand is a microphone, named after the restaurant Fredbear is the mascot of the francize. Standing to the left of Fredbear is an equally large golden rabbit, also wearing a purple bowtie around his neck. Held in his hands is a guitar. Spring Bonnie is his name.

The two golden animatronics job is to entertain families that come to the restaurant, they both perform with Fredbear singing songs for the kids and Spring Bonnie playing the guitar.

Currently Fredbear's family diner is closed for the weekend and the two animatronics are busy watching two of the restaurant workers struggle carrying a large crate into the building. The smaller of the men drops the bottom of the crate causing a loud crash from inside, at the sound another man enters the restaurant shouting at the first two. "Hey! Be careful with it, I've been waiting over a year for it and I don't want it to be broken before it's even out of the box!"

The taller of the men with short brown hair shakes his head, pushing the crate upright before stepping away. The shorter man rubs the back of his neck, smiling sheepishly "Sorry Mr Fazbear, my grip slipped" Mr Fazbear shakes his head before walking around the crate glancing at the golden animatronics before pulling the documents from the front of the crate off reading them.

"Hey Boss? What's in this thing anyway?" Mr Fazbear looks over the top of the papers as the taller of the men walks over, stopping next to him while the shorter male stands at the other side. "Well… George" the tall brown haired man turns his head, facing Mr Fazbear "inside the crate is the animatronic I ordered a year ago." George nods, glancing at the paperwork as the smaller man speaks up "Mr Fazbear sir, why did you buy another animatronic? You already have Fredbear and Spring Bonnie. What is this one for?"

"This animatronic is not like Fredbear or Spring Bonnie. After the incident at the previous establishment I wanted something that could keep the kids safe and put the parents at ease. So after talking to the designer that built the Fredbear and Spring Bonnie we came up with something. This animatronic is a spring locked suit, so we can use it like we do with the others but I had an ID scanner built into it. This is why the employees have been given ID cards. A second databank has also been installed, this databank has been uploaded with different actions and the responses. So if a child is in danger the animatronic will be alerted once it sees it and it will alert one of the employees."

Both men nod "So Sir… it's like a guard?" Mr Fazbear folds the paper in half before tucking it under his arm "Yes Josh, This animatronic is a guard that will keep the children safe" a low whistle breaks the conservation as George looks at his watch. "Damn! Look at the time. Mary's gonna Kill me if I'm not home soon, Josh could you give me a lift home? I don't want to be sleeping on the couch again." Mr Fazbear smiles at the pair before waving them off "Go! Get home and thanks for the help" Josh looks up as George grabs him by the shoulders before dragging him towards the door. "Are you sure Sir?" Mr Fazbear smiles at the antics of the two close friends before shouting as George pulls the door open, trying to push Josh, who has his arms open grabbing the door frame preventing him from being pushed out of the building " Yes I'll be fine, I'll see you two on Monday! Have a good weekend!"

As the door closes Mr Fazbear turns towards Fredbear and Spring Bonnie. "Hey Fred, Spring mind giving me a hand opening the crate?" The golden animatronics nod, Fred approaches Mr Fazbear while Spring move closer to the crate inspecting it. "Of course Mr Fazbear" Fred nods before walking around Mr Fazbear placing his microphone on a nearby table and stopping next to the crate. "What kind of animatronic is it?" Mr Fazbear watches as Fred and Spring stand at both sides of the crate. "Honestly, I have no idea Spring! He never said what it's gonna be. Why don't we see?"

Creaking rings throughout the building as the top of the crate is prayed off by the two animatronics, without the top of the crate holding the rest together, the sides fall off slamming onto the fall and revelling the once hidden animatronic.

The animatronics has soft, short jet black fur coving its head that is sharp and pointed into a snout, short dark grey fur is barely visible from inside its large pointed ears. Long thick dark golden fur covers its entire chest area, hiding the tops of its arms before reaching up over its shoulders, soft short black fur covers a pair of thin arms that steadily widen out towards the hands, and a long thick tuff of golden fur is attached to its elbows spiked outwards. The animatronics hands are made up of three large golden claws that are blunted at the ends. The same grey from its ears covers the animatronics stomach. Its legs are covered in short soft black fur before ending with three sharp claws. The animatronic is currently crouched down sitting on its hunches with its head down revelling the last and most eye catching feature, starting just shy of its noise coving the entire of the top of its head and between its ears before flaring out behind it is a large thick fluffy golden mane with tuffs of black. The dense mane curls around the side of the animatronic and finally comes to a rest in front of its front hands. Near the end of the mane is a large dark red orb making the end look more like a pony tail.

Mr Fazbear crouches down in front of the new animatronic as Spring leans in to have a closer look at it. "What is it?" Fred looks over to Spring placing his hand under his chin in a thinking pose "I don't know" Fred turns looking at Mr Fazbear as he shuffles closer to the animatronic lifting its head up slightly turning it from side to side "I've never seen anything like this. But think it may be based of some kind of fox." Fred walks in front of the new animatronic before waving Spring over as Mr Fazbear stands, walking around the animatronic crouching behind it and pushing it's mane to the side before opening a panel on its back. Mr Fazbear roots around a bit before finding what he was looking for and flicking it on. A few seconds later, soft whirling sounds emit from the inside of the animatronic as its systems start to power up. Once the sounds become noticeable Mr Fazbear closes the panel before moving back, the dense mane falls back to its normal place as Mr Fazbear walks back to the front of the animatronic. With the systems powering up, the animatronic slowly raises its head causing the mane to move, falling behind its body before opening its red eyes.

Mr Fazbear smiles at the newest member as its deep red eyes settles on him, quickly flicking to Fred and Spring before returning to him "Hello I'm Mr Fazbear the owner of Fredbear's family diner, do you know your name? The animatronic tilts it head to the side slightly like a dog seeming to hesitate before answering in a feminine voice "Nice to meet you Mr Fazbear. My name is ShadowStriker."

* * *

 **The picture on the cover is my FNAF OC ShadowStriker**

 **What do you think, good or bad? Should I continue?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi guys I'm back with the next chapter of the story.** **Before** **I start I would like to thank everyone that has fav and followed my story you have no idea how happy I am.**

 **I have ShadowStriker doing the disclaimer.**

 **ShadowStriker: The author only owns me and the storyline. nothing else.**

* * *

 **Shadows POV**

I lift my head slightly easing the tightness on my neck before settling my gaze on the man who is in front of me, standing behind the man is a large golden furred bear and rabbit. "Hello I'm Mr Fazbear the owner of Fredbear's family diner, do you know your name?" I tilt my head to the side as I take a quick scan, feeding it through my criminal database. I only answer after the scan comes back negative, straightening my head I reply "Nice to meet you Mr Fazbear. My name is ShadowStriker."

"Ok nice to meet you Shadow." I watch as Mr Fazbear turns to the two animatronics standing behind him, addressing them. "Ok guys I need to get home, please introduce yourselves to Shadow and show her around." With that I watched as Mr Fazbear looks at me smiling gently before turning and leaving out the front doors.

I jump slightly as a golden hand suddenly appears in my vision, blinking slowly I look up. I see that it's the golden rabbit that has reached his hand out "Need a hand?" I stare at him for a moment, glancing at the bear who just nods at me before reaching forward and grabbing the hand. I'm pulled up surprisingly easily by the rabbit, once my hand is realised I take a step back looking at them.

I have to admit that I'm slightly disappointed due to my size, out of the three of us I'm the shortest, I only come up to the shoulders of the other two, the rabbit is the tallest thanks to his ears. My gaze drifts to the rabbit as he holds out his hand smiling "Hi my name is Spring Bonnie but just call me Spring" I tilt my head, flicking my ears as I look at his hand before meeting his eyes as he laughs "You are supposed to shake, it's called a handshake" I blink grabbing his hand and shaking it. Once I let go Spring drop his hand to his side, I mimic his action a moment later.

I start, jumping forward ever so slightly as a weight appears on my shoulder, as I pitch forward the grip on my shoulder tightens before I manage to regain my footing. Slowly turning my head, causing my mane to drag against the floor I meet the gaze of the golden bear who has his hand on my shoulder. "Hello Shadow, My name is Fredbear but I prefer to be called Fred" I smile at the pair of them as Fred takes his hand of my shoulder "Nice to meet you Fred, Spring."

After Fred and Spring introduced themselves, we all decided that it would be good for me to know my way around. The three of us are currently walking towards were the kitchen and security office is located. Fred is leading the way with me in the middle and Spring bringing up the rear. I gaze at the walls that are covered in paper, glancing at a couple as I pass I see that they are drawings of Spring and Fred. I must have been too immersed in the drawings as I didn't hear Fred stop and I resulted in slamming right into his back.

The slam itself didn't hurt that bad but the surprise of it caused me to stumble back tripping on my mane. My eyes widen as I realise that I'm going down, I watch as Fred turns around reaching out to grab my arm. The world suddenly flips as I fall but before I hit the ground I'm grabbed from behind. Looking up I see that its Spring who has grabbed me, once I'm back on my feet I smile sheepishly rubbing the back of my head "Err, sorry guys I wasn't looking." Fred shakes his head chuckling "Don't worry, that mane of yours is dangerous!" Spring chuckles at Fred's comment before ruffling the top of my head causing me to jerk my head out of his reach glaring at him, my reaction causing them both to start laughing. I narrow my eyes at both of them running my hand over my head smoothing my mane back into place.

After the two of them calmed down I was shown the kitchen, office and passed the toilets on the way back. I walk down the hall mumbling angry as flour falls off my mane with each step I take. Curiosity gets the better of me and I glance behind, I snap my head back forward hissing when I see Spring smirking and Fred shaking his head smiling. When we went in the kitchen somehow I managed to knock a bag of flour over my head. A sly smile forms as I get an idea, pausing in the hall I wait until Spring and Fred walk past me, turning when they realised that I had stopped, pinning a confused look on me. I watch as their eyes widen as they see my smile and before they can react I shake myself launching a large cloud of flour over the two of them, I laugh running past both of them and down the hall.

I'm found hiding behind the curtains, on the stage just as I finish getting the remaining flour out of my mane the curtain is pulled open I smile at the sight, Fred dusting the flour off his hat while a partly white Spring holds the curtains open. Once all the flour has been cleaned off us I'm shown the backstage. Fred is the one that finely decided that we should go into sleep mode, as I'm herded into the backstage I manage to grab look at the clock. 01:27am.

 **Two days later**

 **Shadows POV**

I stare at Mr Fazbear completely confused, my eyes drift down to the item that he holds in his hand. Mr Fazbear sighs before walking up to me and placing the hat on my head. "Shadow, you are not going to be performing with Fred and Spring." My ears drop and I lower my head slightly "Instead I'm giving you one of the most important jobs"

I look up when a weight appears on my shoulder, without needing to look I already know that it's Fred trying to comfort me. "Shadow..." I raise my head refocusing my sight on Mr Fazbear. "Your job is to keep all the children that come here safe."

"Fred, Spring you need to get to the stage, the show is about to start" I smile nodding to Fred as he lifts his hand and exit the backstage accompanied by Spring. I reach on top of my head taking of the hat and looking at it, it's a typical cap, light blue with the word SECURITY written on the front of it.

"Come on Shadow, I'll show you where you work" I look at Mr Fazbear who is holding the door open waiting for me. Placing the hat back on my head I follow him out of the room.

* * *

 **There you have it, read, rate, follow and I'll see you all next chapter.**


End file.
